Salvation of Cybertron: Stranded
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: A story long forgotten resurfaces on a primitive planet Far from where it began. When a young woman finds a strange glowing crystal behind her house what will the consequences be? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Shadow here.

This is my newest creation, I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Pictures will be placed in my Bio when I figure out how to do it...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long ago, before even the most ancient of Cybertronian writings came in to existence, a story was written in to the sparks of every Transformer.

The story of the Allspark's Creation of Primus and Unicron Cybertron, Yet one story that is just as old has been forgotten with the passing of time.

It is the creation of a fail safe… if anything should ever happened to the Allspark, this creation would be Cybertrons salvation. It began not long after Primus and Unicron's creation.

Not long after he was brought on-line by the Allspark, Primus had a vision of the destruction of Cybertron and the extinction of the its people.

After consulting the Allspark, Primus set to work and soon a being that he cherished with all his spark was created.

A small femme that shown with the light of a star and would serve him faithfully came in to being.

Starwing stood about four feet tall, with white and sapphire blue armor, silver metallic feathered wings were folded neatly behind her as bright blue optics shone in the darkness of space. Gentle of spark yet fierce in battle.

Not long after her creation, Unicron grew envious of Primus and his creation.

He soon began to desire the femme for himself and wished her to serve him and to sooth his frozen spark as she did with his brother.

Unicron began making creations like Starwing yet they never became sentient, no matter how much power he poured into them, they remained mindless drones.

Soon Unicron became furious with his many failures and began attacking Primus with the intention to destroy him and takeing Cybertron and Starwing for his own.

Starwing fought fiercely as wave after wave of Drones attacked her home.

Laser tipped claws ripped threw drones armor like paper, her scythe ripped threw circuits and armor mercilessly.

Each time Unicron came to destroy he was forced to flee from the wrath of his brother only to return again raining down destruction and chaos. Each time his numbers where cut down by the young femme and the newly created Cybertronians.

In the end Starwing was destroyed defending Cybertron from Unicron's merciless attacks.

Upon hearing the news Primus let out a cry that rang threw the vacuum of space. In turn he destroyed Unicron and banished his spark to the pit.

After the battle Primus himself and Cybertron were mortally damaged, many of his creation's had been taken off line.

After repairing the damage done to Cybertron he gave the Transformers the job of being the new guardians of Cybertron.

After taking Starwing's broken form in his claws, he encased her spark into a Star Jewel before sealing himself into the core of Cybertron.

Star Crystals are the only substance in the universe strong enough to hold a damaged spark they are what is left after a star dies, weather it goes nova or implodes.

The star jewel rested next to the Allspark threw out the golden age shining as brightly as Starwing had done in life.

The story of Starwing's creation faded from the processors of the Cybertronians, as corruption filled the sparks of certain Transformers that became known as the Decepticons.

After eons of Peace and Prosparity during the Golden age tragedy finely struck.

The lord high protector Megatron betrayed the cruant Prime and attacked the Allspark chamber.

In a desperate attempt to obtain the Allspark, Megatron blew the sacred Chamber to bits sending the Jewel into the thin atmosphere and into orbit.

Ages passed as war raged on down on the surface turning the once beautiful metropolis into nothing more the a giant junk yard.

The Star Jewel slowly circled the dying planet.

A large Cube shot form the planets surface and the closer it got to the Jewel the brighter it shown as it transfered gathered energy to the small crystal.

The Allspark knew it's time was short...

The Star Jewel was knocked out of orbit as the Allspark vanished deep into space. The now shimmering jewel fell towards the raging war below.

Its decent was interrupted when it was picked up by a Decepticon known as Swindle as he fled the planet.

Hot on his trail was an Autobot known as Ultra Magnus lazer seared threw space slamming in to the Retreating shuttles hull.

Swindle lost his pursuer when he flew into an asteroid field that used to be one of Cybertrons many moons.

His luck failed when his ship crashed into a passing comet, the ship systems shutdown on the magnetized surface leaving him in stasis lock and stranded.

Ice and rock encased him before he could escape in his proto-form, trapping him in a frozen tomb as it travel the universe…And dimensions.

A great length of time passed before Swindle began to thaw, when the comet passed close to an unfamiliar sun. He came back on-line as the Comet started to brake apart.

When Swindle was able to bring his ship on-line, he noticed the third planet from the sun had a moon that was stable enough he could land on while he made repairs.

The fun part was getting it on to the moon with out dieing.

A moment later Swindle managed to get the battered ship off the comet by sending a burst of power to the core engines.

He shot past the front of the comet and crashed on to the moon, successfully knocking out the remaining power cells and destroying the only working engine.

After digging himself out of the main computer consul, he walked to the rear docking bay hopefully the speeder there was still operable.

Sparks were the only source of light in the dark bay as they rained across the yellow Mechs back and shoulders.

Swindle winced slightly as he looked upon the beaten vessel.

_"Perhaps flying in to the asteroid belt hadn't been such a good idea after all…" _He thought to himself.

After going threw the Shuttles computer system, he found that though it looked liked scrap, it was still flyable might not get him back to Cybertron but it would get him close enough to send out a signal for someone to pick him up... Preferably not an Autobot.

Swindle walked back into the command center and over to the brightly glowing jewel that rested with in the protective orb he had placed it in.

It was now pulsing with an energy like that of a Spark and an energy signature like that of the Allspark. its light illuminating Swindled yellow armor.

Just as the Mech reached out to touch the Jewel something crashed into his already disabled ship, almost sending the Decepticon to the floor.

Getting to his feet he hurried to the last sparking consul and brought the viewing screen on-line...

Just in time to see a chunk of the Comet that carried him to where ever he was now, crash threw the hull right where he had been standing just a few astro-seconds before.

Swindle rushed to grab the Jewel as the magnetic field encasing it fell and ship decompressed, causing the orb slipped right out of his fingers as more of the disintegrating comet struck the moons surface.

The bits of comet that didn't strike the moon snagged the small crystal and pulled it along as they fell threw the blue planets atmosphere.

The bits of rock, iron, ice, and other materials vaporized leaving the shining jewel to fall to Earth as a falling star….

An hour later a larger ball of fire followed in its path.…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence of the night ruled over the small Nebraska town, stars twinkled gently as the golden streaks of a passing meteor shower faded in to the night.

The silence disturbed only by the sound of crickets and the wind playing the nightly orchestra, occasionally a semi would drive by coming or going to or from the small truck stop down the street.

The small one story house on the edge of town was dark and silent unaware of the foreign object hurtling towards it, a soft glow started reflecting off the white paint of the house it slowly grew brighter then dim once more.

The veil of silence was shattered with the sound of something crashing into the tree windbreaker planted behind the house followed by the sound of a large dog barking.

The porch lights came on and a young woman poked her messy blond head out the door causing a large dark gray cat to look up from his perch on the deck railing.

"Jake, Shut up! Before I feed you to Taby." The shepherd, lab mix lowered it's head and wagged his tail slightly in apology.

Light brown eye looked pitifully up at her till the young woman just rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine fine get in here…I swear you're the only dog in the world that can pull off the puppy look and make me fall for it." She mumbled stepping aside and letting the dog in.

Jennifer Erwin cast a cautious glance over at the trees, she wanted to go see what had crashed but the call of the bed and sleep was stronger.

She turned and walked back in to the house a few minutes later the porch light went out and silence returned.

About 120 miles away another meteor crashed in to a small pond evaporating most of the water.

Clicks, pops, chirps, and whistles emanated from the metal ball as it started to unfold.

A couple who had been having a making out session under the stars now sat soaking wet with eyes as large saucers, as they watched a giant yellow robot with bright red optics come to life as it got to his feet and walked out of the now dry pond.

Hey John..." the girl asked.

"Y-yeah?" Came nervous the reply.

"That is the last time I ever try and make my own weed..."

"Good idea.."

xxxxxxxxx

Swindle hid behind a small building watching as cars flew by on the highway after scanning one that best suited him.

A few minutes later a bran new yellow Jeep Wrangler sat in his place, the engine came to life with a loud roar that rattled the buildings windows and pulled on to the freeway following the residual signal left by the Star Jewel…

To be continued...

* * *

Well what do you think? This sucker has been sitting in my brain for ages Those of you who are reading my story Crystal angel Dont worry I will up date once I get it off My Busted computer.. Hehe, A lesson to all. Labtops won't survive a trip down two flights of stairs... Please Review I need it like something I really really want... 

Shadow signing out...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone again Shadow here, with another chapter and hopefully less mistakes... Enjoy.

* * *

**  
**

_**Last time on Stranded…**_

Jennifer Erwin cast a cautious glance over at the trees, she wanted to go see what had crashed but the call of the bed and sleep was stronger.

She turned and walked back in to the house a few minutes later the porch light went out and silence returned.

About 120 miles away another meteor crashed in to a small pond evaporating most of the water, clicks pops chirps and whistles emanated from the metal ball as it started to unfold.

Bright red optics came to life as Swindle got to his feet and walked out of the now dry pond.

Swindle hid behind a small building watching as cars flew by on the highway after scanning one that best suited him.

A few minutes later a bran new yellow Jeep Wrangler sat in his place, the engine came to life with a loud roar that rattled the buildings windows and pulled on to the freeway following the residual signal left by the Star Jewel…

_**  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

_**Present...**_

Jennifer awoke late the next morning to a large black and brown muzzle spewing bad dog breath, a long pink tongue flicked out and licked her cheek leaving dog slobber in it's wake.

Jen made a face and shoved Jake off her chest dumping him unceremoniously on to the messy bedroom floor.

"God Jake that is the worst thing to wake up to." She said, her voice muffled by a towel as she scrubbed the slobber off.

Jake barked and wagged his tail in response.

After throwing the towel in to the hamper she let him out and began her regular morning routine.

The memory of last night's incident returned to her mind as she pulled on a pair of hiking boots and brushed her hair.

Jen decided to go and check it out before any one else came and picked up what ever had landed.

Fifteen minutes later she was walking threw the grove of trees behind her house.

Ten minutes later, Jake was off some where chasing field mice and rabbits, or what ever happened to be smaller and run faster then him.

A faint fog was rolling in as Jen shivered and pulled her coat closer, sending a wary glare towards the heavens.

She prayed it wouldn't rain, snow, sleet, or any other kind of perspiration until after she got back inside the idea of being cold and when was not appealing what so ever.

The new Transformers movie and hot coco was calling her name from inside the house.

The sound of Jakes exited bark pulled her from her thoughts causing her to pick up the pace, when the trees cleared she saw Jake sniffing around the small crater.

"Jake get your black butt over here. For all you know it could be some alien that eats dog brains…" Jen called with an evil smirk.

Jake just looked over at her with an. "Yeah Right." Look before sitting down next to it.

Jen paused for a moment as she felt a slight twinge in the back of her mind _"Someone's close."_ she thought.

She turned and looked at her surroundings, tall golden grass bowing in the wind under the dark grey sky. Not a soul was in sight for the exeption of a few birds that rested in the grass.

A frown marred her pale features as dark green eyes scanned the trees, after a few moments of searching she shrugged and turned back around.

Jake watched with curious eyes as she walk over to the crater

The young woman knelt down next to her dog, her eyes widened when she saw what lay in front of her.

A light blue Crystal the size of a softball lay within a crater one foot deep, and about two feet wide.

Sharp looking spines stuck out in all directions like an inverted pin cushion.

The Crystal seemed to give off a light of its own that churned with in it's heart, the thought of it being radioactive slipped in to her mind for about five seconds before it vanished.

Kneeling down the young woman pulled off her coat and draped it over the jewel before picking it up and getting to her feet.

Jake gazed up at his mistress and licked his nosed before getting up and following her as she walked silently back into the trees towards the house.

The strange rock cast a Sapphire blue reflection on her face as she walked towards the house her eyes never once leaving the Jewel.

Jake's worried bark brought her out of her strange revelry causing her to look up.

She blinked in confusion as she stared at the front door of her house how did she get here?

"I must have really been lost in la la land." She muttered before tucking the crystal under her arm and opening the door.

Jake trotted in ahead of her as she walked into the kitchen and set her bundle on the table.

Jen hung her coat in the closet before starting the hot water for her hot chocolate, sitting down she stared at the strange rock that was now pulsing with an inner light.

She reached out to touch one of the spines and jerked her hand back when the spike slid down, three other spikes following in its path.

Dark eye brows rose with curiosity as she reached over and pulled it closer.

She pressed the same spine once more and watched as it moved down once more.

After pressing a few more of the spines, she realized they moved kind of like a Rubix cube did, only this glowed and wasn't made of plastic.

A few minutes later the phone rang causing her to jump and slice her hand on one of the spikes she hissed with pain and stuck the injured palm in her mouth glaring at the crystal as she got up to answer.

As Jen turned her back the drop of blood that remained on the spine rolled down and seeped into one of the cracks.

The Jewel gave off a strong pulse of light as some of the spines moved on their own.

Jen gazed at her finger as she went to pick up the phone, the cut wasn't to bad it was more like a paper cut then anything and it had stopped bleeding already.

Clearly it was not thing to dwell on.

Shrugging it off she answered the phone.

" Erwin's residence." She asked.

"Erwin where are you ?" The voice asked.

Jen blinked. "I'm on leave SGT."

The other side was quiet for a few seconds "Oh.. Er...When do you get back?"

Jen smirked at the cover up. "My plane lands at 1930 on the 30th which is a Friday so I wont be back at work till the that following Monday."

"Ok… Sorry for disturbing you. Give me a call when you get back, your award just came in from battalion."

Jen rolled her eyes "It's about time. We sent that up what… Six months ago?" She asked.

"This is our training room we're talking about. They have to lose it three times, throw it away once, Lose it once more ,then get turned back three or four times before it finally makes it threw, and that's just for the Commander to see it." Miller replied.

Jens right eye brow twitched "One of these days their going to lose the wrong thing then some ones getting fired."

Sgt Miller chuckled on the other end. "Well I gotta go talk to ya when you get back."

"Ok talk to you later." Jen hung up the phone just as some one pounded on the front door.

She looked at the hot water longingly before wandering onto the porch grumbling something along the lines of pounding on someones head like they did the front door.

Jen growled slightly when she saw just who was out side her door.

A middle aged woman with long bleached bottle blond hair, putty knife applied make up, dressed in painfuly bright shirt and pants stood on her deck with a scowl that would send the devil himself in to hiding.

She looked as though the slightest breeze would blow her away and Jen crossed her fingers and toes for the wind to do just that before she got to the door.

She sighed in defeat when it didn't happen…

"Jennifer Erwin, You need to keep that dog of your's on a leash. This is the third time this week I've seen him in my garden. Not to mention he has dug another hole under the fence!" Tiffany Coal snapped.

Jen raised an eye brow and opened the door wider so Tiffany could see Jake chewing on one of his leather toys under the table

"You mean that dog?… Sorry he's been inside all night. He only went out when I went for a walk." Jen replied.

Tiffany glanced in at the dog and blinked, confusion was written all over her face, till her baby blue eyes snapped back on her. The confusion was replaced with a sneer.

"I know it was him, there are only three other dogs in the neighborhood and only one of them even half way matches you mutts size. One of these days that "Pet" of yours is going to vanish…" she hissed.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes as the sound of Jake's growling filled the air. "I highly suggest you leave now. You have threatened a member of my family and I will not stand for it. Leave now before I decide to press charges."

Jen smirked. "Or my "mutt" as you so politely called him decides to get out… He doesn't sound to happy right about now and he's alittle behind on his shots."

The woman before her paled slightly, she hurried down the stairs and into her car.

The smirk on Jens face transformed in to a full blown smile as Tiffany gunned her engine and took off back into town, her back tires kicking up gravel in her rush to leave.

Jen turned around and walked back in to the kitchen, Jake lifted his head and gazed at her from under the table.

"Your such a mean and vicious critter aren't ya?" She chuckled at him as she threw a tape recorder on to the table next to the crystal.

"What do you say we watch the movie Mom and Dad sent us eh boy?"

Jake jumped to his feet and barked, his tail was going a mile a minute with excitement.

Jen smiled and picked up the crystal and walked in to the living room.

An hour or so later Jen watched with rapt attention as Optimus Prime sent out his message to those among the Stars.

As the credits scrolled down the screen she tackled the sleeping Jake next to her, giggling madly as the dog shot up and tried to get away from his insane mistress.

"That was the Best movie Ever!!!"

Jake replied by growling and chewing on the arm that was currently wrapped around his neck.

"Hey let go, I'm not food!"

After that the two wrestled on the floor for the next half an hour, Growls, Ouches, Hey's, and let go's filled the air.

When they calmed down, Jens hair stuck out in strange and unusual angles, her arms where red from where Jake had chewed on her.

The dog now laid across her chest chewing happily on her right arm. "You know that's attached right?"

Jake just growled playfully and continued chewing.

Jen sat up and pulled her arm out of the dogs reach when he stopped to bite at an itch.

Shoving the dog off she got to her feet. "Well after chewing on me for so long you must not need any lunch so I'll just go and get me some thing then get to cleaning."

Jen turned and head toward the kitchen, just before making it to the door way Jen let out a yelp as she felt Jake snag her pant leg in his teeth.

Causing her to trip and hit the floor face first.

Propping herself up on her elbows she rubbed her sore nose and glared a the black back side of Jake as he vanished around of the corner into the kitchen.

"Get back here, You dirty mutt!!" She shouted as she chased the dog around the kitchen table.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Another chapter will be put up tomarrow

Till next time...

Shadow signing out...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again My Dear readers.

I wish to Give props to my first Viewer:

Gaara's PYRO RACCOON!!!

Thank you soo much for Reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_**Last time on Stranded…**_

Jen turned and head toward the kitchen, just before making it to the door way Jen let out a yelp as she felt Jake snag her pant leg in his teeth. Causing her to trip and hit the floor face first.

Propping herself up on her elbows she rubbed her sore nose and glared a the black back side of Jake as he vanished around of the corner into the kitchen.

"Get back here, You dirty mutt!!" She shouted as she chased the dog around the kitchen table.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Present….**_

Later that evening, Jen sat at her computer trying to find anything online that explained where the Glowing crystal came from but all she came up with where fictional stories.

Sitting back she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

The crystal sat on the desk next to her glowing faintly as Jake was slept peacefully on the foot of her bed.

Jen sighed and gazed at the screen.

"Looks like I'm not going to find anything of use on this thing." She muttered.

She looked towards her canine companion.

_"Jake has the right idea. It's pretty late. Ill figure this out later one way or another."_ She thought.

Jen got up and grabbed her night cloths that consisted of shorts and a long t-shrit, and headed towards the bathroom to begin her nightly routine.

About ten minutes later with clean teeth and brushed hair, Jen came out and climbed in to bed.

She scratched behind Jake's ears before curling up and falling asleep.

The only lights on in the house where the computer screen, and the crystal that was steadily growing brighter.

Three or four blocks down the road Swindle pulled in to the parking spot next to the truck stop.

The jewels energy signature was close very close.

He would have to continue his search on the next solar cycle as his Energon levels were starting to get low.

Recharge was the wisest idea for now he would have the crystal by tomorrow anyway so there was no real rush.

The Yellow Mech went into recharge eager for the next day.

During the night the Crystal pulsed brightly as the spines moved over its surface on their own.

Jen tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamt

**_Dream sequence…_**

The Jennifer wandered the streets of a metal world full of Giant robots who went about their daily business as though she didn't exist.

several times she had to dodge the feet of several of the monstrous creatures to keep from getting stepped on and squished to a pulp.

A cold breeze washed threw the street tossing her hair in to her face.

Causing her to sneeze.

"Where am I? what is this place?" She asked her self.

Her eyes widened as they gazed at the wonders around her.

Towers of crystal and metal ranging in colors from the darkest to the brightest surrounded her brushing the dark sky.

Airborne vehicles sped by over head.

Suddenly a bright white light flashed before her blinding her for a few seconds.

Jen cried out as she lept away to avoid a a blast for some kind of energy weapon.

The once beautiful world now lay in ruin the once peaceful Robots now blasted each other to smithereens.

The once shining Towers where now only skeletons of their former glory, and all that flew over head now where strange jet looking things and laser bolts.

"Whats going on!!" She shouted covering her head with her arms and closing her eyes as a blast was reflected in her direction.

Just as fast as the vision came, tt vanished.

Everything went still nothing exploded around her nothing moved.

Jennifer stood up and looked her around her.

Darkness surrounded her until a soft blue white light shown above her.

A soft voice that banished and fear or nervousness with in her echoed in the now fading darkness.

"Hello Earthling, I am known as Starwing and what you have just witnessed was the once peace full world of Cybertron, my home planet and then how it is now."

Jen stood up in awe as the form of a small robot appeared in front of her. She had to kneel down to get a better look at the smaller being.

It was white, blue and silver, with metallic feathered wing where folded behind its back soft blue orbs gazed out from a silver face.

"What exactly are you?"

The Robot smiled at the human before it.

" I am called a Transformer. I am what you would call the Eve of my kind, though I did not help create any of my people. I was the first Femme or Female of my species." Starwing replied.

Jennifer opened her mouth to ask another question but was silenced when the Femme raised her hand to silence her.

"Your questions will be answered shortly. All that I ask is that you listen and watch."

Starwing stepped back and spread her wings the halo of light around her intensified till nothing could be seen.

Visions of the planet Cybertron flashed before her.

Memories of places she had never been appeared in her mind.

Whispers of a language she had never heard whispered passed her ears, Faces of Robots/Mechs/femmes she had never met swept passed her.

After what seemed like an eternity the flashes stopped and the light dimmed.

Jennifer sat stunned.

"How could The Transformers be real? That was Just a kids show and and a movie… an Awesome movie, but still a movie. It was real…was it?" She asked her self.

"I will be joining Primus soon, but I can not leave my Duty of protecting Cybertron incomplete. Therefore I will be leaving the duty to you. My spark yearns for my creator. You must awaken and finished the Star Puzzle, your life force has all ready started it but it needs you help to finish."

Jennifer just nodded eyes still wide as the light and femme faded.

"AWAKEN… NOW!"

Jen jolted awake with a gasp, her body seemed to operate on it's own as she climbed out of bed and picked up the now brightly glowing Jewel.

She turned and twisted the spikes until something with in it clicked and separated.

A glowing orb separated from the mass of light and Starwings voice seemed to echo threw out the room.

"Thank you Young one, my time here is done. Farewell the salvation of my people now rests with your spark."

The crystal seemed to explode into millions of tiny shards of light as Starwing faded in to thin air.

Jake awoke just as the light imploded to a small point of then slammed its self into Jennifer's chest knocking her back on to the bed.

Jake jumped up and sniffed at his mistress when she did not get back up.

xxxxxxxx

Swindle came out of recharge as his scanner picked up a burst of energy from the crystal.

He gunned his engine and took off down the road, till he found the source of the energy.

"This has to be where the crystal is." He thought to him self.

Swindle slowed and pulled in to the drive way when he saw two Organics sneaking around the building.

Turning off his engine as he listened quietly to their conversation.

"Are you sure she's asleep, what about the dog you mentioned?" The larger one asked nervously.

"Shhhh!" The smaller one hissed

"What are you trying to do wake her up!? I know she's asleep because she goes to bed at the same time every night. The dog is probably in the room with her so if we're quiet they wont hear a thing. She treats that mutt as though it was her boyfriend… It's disgusting. I'm just doing her a favor." she whispered with a wicked chuckle.

"If we get caught Tiffany the relationship is off." The male replied.

"You are such a wimp Tony." Tiffany replied as they crept to the front of the house.

"Hey Tiffany… I thought you said she kept her truck in the garage and that she only had only vehicle." Tony whispered.

Tiffany looked up at her boyfriend. "She does. She only has that hunk of crap Dodge her sister gave her four years ago… Why?"

"Then why is there a bran new Jeep sitting in her drive way?!" Tony freaked.

"Not quite Human." Swindle replied with a chuckle.

The two humans froze as he transformed.

"Oh my God Tony Look!" The Femme shouted as Swindle

walked towards the house.

Tony paled when he saw the Giant robot walking towards the house.

"Shit! What the Hell Is that thing!!"

Swindle smirked "what I am is non of your concern human. Tell me where the Crystal is and you and your femme might live."

It was the woman's turn to pale. "But we don't know what Crystal your talking about we're just here to teach Jennifer's mutt a lesson!"

The male turned and glared at the Female

"Shut up!!" He hissed.

Swindle frowned then snatched the femme from the ground and aimed his blaster at Tony. "If you know what is good for you to will find that crystal!!"

Jen awoke with a pounding headache and Jakes frantic barking wasn't helping matters what so ever.

Just as she was about to get up and throw the dog outside, the sound of shattering glass filled the house followed by someone shouting.

Jen jumped to her feet headache temporarily forgotten as she rushed to the front door.

Outside she saw Tiffany's boy friend on her front porch trying to fend off an angry Jake as he latched onto the man's arm snarling viciously.

When Tony saw her Jen almost stepped back form the fear in the man's eyes.

"OhmyGodJenniferyouhavetohurry!It'sgoingtokillTiffany,itkeepssayingsomethingaboutacrystalbutIdon'tknowwhatitstalkingabout." He paused to take a raged breath his eyes where almost bugging out of his head.

"OhmygodJenniferyouhavetohelpmeplease!!" He pleaded.

Jen was shocked to see him in such a state, if he begged any harder he would be begging at her feet.

"Ok, ok calm down, Good now tell me what's going on. Slowly this time"

Tony threw Jake off and grabbed her arm pulling Jen outside and pointed.

Jen's jaw dropped, at the end of her drive way stood a giant yellow robot with Tiffany held firmly in one hand.

"Holy…!" She exclaimed

"Where is the Crystal fleshling!!" The robot snarled

Jen paled when the robots eyes? locked on to her own.

Swindle locked optics on the human femme in front of him.

Scanners picked up the crystal's energy radiating off her small form.

"So the crystal has merged with the fleshling, interesting." He mused.

Swindle tossed the human in his hand and reached for the smaller femme.

Tony ran to catch the unconscious Tiffany, as Jen stared wide eyed as the Robot came towards her.

Jakes barking snapped her out of her frozen state allowing her to follow as he ran in to the house.

The sound from an energy weapon that sounded eerily like that from the Transformers movie came from outside. followed by Tony's scream.

An explosion shook the house not a second later and silence followed for a short time.

The sound of thunderous foot steps came closer to the house rattling the windows in their panes.

Jennifer rushed around gathering a few things and shoving them into a large black book bag she usually carried with her on field problems.

She grabbed her cell phone just as the roof of her house was ripped from the walls.

A yellow and black hand reached into grab her as she fled out the back door.

Jake took this time and attacked the Metal monster attacking his home and latched on to a wire inside the monsters hands with his sharp teeth.

The monster growled and flung Jake off with a flick of it's wrist.

Jennifer turned around just in time to watch the Decepticon aim at Jake with one of his cannons.

"Jake No!!" she shouted.

Jennifer raced towards the building just as the robot fired a bright blue white light Vaporized not only her dog but what was left of her house as well.

Jen was thrown back with the force of the blast into a large oak.

Stars flashed before her eyes as her head slammed in to the trunk Jen fought to stay awake as the robot advanced towards her.

The last thing she saw was a black metal hand reaching for her

To be continued...

* * *

Well...what do ya think?

Hit the blueish button and let me know.

Till next time...

Shadow signing out...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone.

I'm back with the 4th installment of "Stranded"

I want to give thanks to my second reviewer. 

Ridel.

Thanks for reviewing.

You all may not know it but you guys are the life blood to these stories. So be sure to leave notes, hints, or anything of weather or not you like the story 

Thanks again and Enjoy...

* * *

_**Last time on Stranded…**_

Jake took this time and attacked the Metal monster attacking his home and latched on to a wire inside the monsters hands with his sharp teeth.

The monster growled and flicked Jake off with a flick of it's wrist.

Jennifer turned around just in time to watch the Decepticon aimed at Jake with one of his cannons.

"Jake No!" She shouted. 

Jennifer raced towards the building just as the robot fired a bright blue/white light. Vaporized not only her dog, but what was left of her house as well.

Jen was thrown back with the force of the blast into a large oak.

Stars flashed before her eyes as her head slammed in to the trunk Jen fought to stay awake as the robot advanced towards her.

The last thing she saw was a black metal hand reaching for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Present….**_

Swindle walked threw the flames of the human dwelling as the femme crumbled to the ground.

He reached down and picked the organic up running a quick scan to make sure it was still online before tossing it in to the air and transformed securing her inside his cab.

Swindle drove off as fire and police Sirens filled the air.

A few hours and over 200 miles later, Swindle stood watching as the small shuttle landed, he held the off-line human femme in his right hand as he walked on board.

The organics planet had rotated away from its sun giving him plenty of cover for take off.

The Decepticon prepped for launch as the bay door sealed its self with a sharp hiss.

He turned from the computer and pulled a small sphere from subspace and placed the femme inside.

Swindle then set it on a small self and activated a polar magnetic field.

The sphere was enveloped in a soft blue haze as it levitated off the table surface.

He sat down and navigated the ship out of the planets atmosphere and in to the void of space.

Setting the coordinates for Cybertron and placing the shuttle on autopilot, the Mech sat back and looked over the files he had down loaded from the Strange planet's information network.

"Perhaps we could use it as a out-post… The mud ball has plenty of Energon sources." He thought.

After he got tired of looking at the information he leaned back to slip into recharge satisfied with his mission accomplishment.

After extracting the energy source form the organic he could perhaps make a prophet of it by selling it to a exotic trader.

A pleased smirk slipped across his face as he went in to recharge.

xxxxxxxx

Three megacycles later Swindle came out of recharge with a chirp from the main computer.

"Unidentified energy signature detected." Came the feminine computerized voice.

" What is the energy source's location." Swindle inquired.

"Main bridge, starboard side." The computer replied.

Swindle's optics narrowed as he turned to the right only to widen them at the sight in front of him.

The Sphere that held the femme was glowing brightly.

The light was emanating from the organic its self.

"Spacial anomaly detected. Coordinates: AR97685351. Distance: 43 klicks and closing." Came the computerized voice.

Swindle spun around and tapped at the keys on the consul until the view screen came online.

Right in front of the ship, space its self rippled and churned, behind him a light flashed casting his shadow on the view screen.

Swindle turned around, he had to bring his arm up to protect his optics from the light from the sphere as it pulsed brighter and brighter.

"Entering Trans-dimensional portal." The computer informed just before the shuttle lurched sending Swindle flying back in to the wall.

"Computer reverse thrusters! Maximum power!" Swindle shouted as he got to his feet.

He had to grab a hold of the computer consul to keep his footing as the shuttle shook with the force of the thrusters trying to pull it out of the swirling pitch black portal.

"Hull integrity 52 percent and falling." The computer informed.

Swindle rolled his optics upward. "Just what I need... more bad news…"

The yellow Mech nearly lept out of his armor as a scream filled the command center.

He turned towards the sound as another pulse of light blinded and off-lined his optical sensors.

"Emergancy Stasis lock initiated." Was the last thing Swindle heard before falling into stasis lock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jen came to as a rush of energy filled her, with each heart beat it became stronger and stronger till it felt like she was being ripped in half.

Just as it felt like she couldn't take anymore she let out a scream as a bright light erupted from her person filling the shuttle with light like that of a star going nova.

All systems in the shuttle went off-line as it was enveloped into the portal.

It seemed the ship was going to be torn apart as it passed threw.

Jen floated silently in the sphere as the systems on the shuttle came back online.

Thoughts ran rampant threw the young woman's mind as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

Jake was dead, her home destroyed, and now she was kidnapped by a Giant Robot and taken her to only God knows where.

She was floating weightless in a large glass like sphere, her limbs felt like lead.

It was like some one had stopped time it's self, sound was strange and distorted like trying to listen to someone talking underwater.

There where no words that could be deciphered, only chirps, clicks, and whistles like a computer.

A Large shadow loomed over her as two bright red lights stared down at her from a shadowed face. 

The air around her seemed to vibrate as her strength seemed to be sapped from her body until she slipped back into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Swindle came back online a few mega-cycles later. 

Every thing seemed in place, system's reported every thing was operating within normal levels.

Picking him self up off the floor he turned to the computer.

"What is our current location?"

"Designated coordinates GR8374568." The computer replied.

Swindle nodded slightly then turned towards now dim crystal.

The femme's optic/eyes where half hooded as she stared unseeing up at him. The strands of protein from her helm floated around her still form, like golden wings as he punched in the harmonic array.

The array was made to lock on to a frequency and send any being in to Recharge.

With Transformers it Locked on their individual spark signature with some organics it locked on to their brain waves. 

He had traded high Grade Energon for the device from an alien species traveling to another galaxy.

Ultra Magnus was still sore form that little episode. 

He watched as she went back in to stasis, a smirk formed on his face plates.

Yes he would indeed make quit a profit off this little organic.

He was snapped from his thoughts as a chirp issued from the computer.

"Warning, Autobot vessel approaching from sector 348C."

Swindle revved his engine loudly as he tapped at the keys on the consul, the screen flickered to life showing the massive ship heading his way.

Crimson optics narrowed. "Magnus" he hissed.

He sat down and punched commands in to the computer. The shuttle was to damaged to Engage but if he could just out run it…

"Reroute all available bower to shields and engines"

The small ship took off as the larger vessel approached.

_**Autobot ship**_

"Prowl, scans have just picked up a spacial anomaly that has opened directly in front of us. Reports show a ship coming out of a Trans-dimentional portal." A red and yellow Mech reported.

"Can you find out who it is?" The black and white Mech asked. 

Blaster tapped at a few keys. "Yes sir it's Swindle. I'm also picking up a strange energy reading coming from in side the vessel…"

He tapped at more keys. "Sir.. It's almost Identical to the Allspark!"

Prowl came over to the Mech's station and gazed at the reports coming in from the ships scanners.

A frown appeared on his face plates. "Prowl to Ultra Magnus come in."

"Ultra Magnus. What do you need?"

"We Found something you lost..or should I say someone… I'm sending you the intell now try not to fire on him he may be carrying precious cargo..."

"Roger keep an optic on him. I'll be there in a breem. Magnus out." 

Prowl turned to a large black Mech controlling the weapons station.

"Ironhide bring weapons systems on-line but do not fire up less fired upon. Keep Swindle busy until Magnus gets here. I'm going to inform Prime. Jazz you have the bridge."

_**Space view**_

The White Autobot ship tailed the small black shuttle as it sped threw the stars.

A large Red and Green planet loomed ahead, the Autobot Vessel slowed down and pulled away slightly as small red and blue vessel left the large docking bay and continued the chase.

the nose of the ship turned cherry red as Swindle's shuttle slammed into the planets atmosphere.

**_Swindles ship_**

"Forward Thrusters off-line." The Computer informed in it's usual calm tone. 

The infuriated Decepticon cursed out loud as he tried to compensate for the loss of the thrusters that would slow the shuttles decent.

The ship rattled and shook as it fell threw the atmosphere.

"Computer send out Emergency beacon." Swindle shouted as he prepped for a crash landing.

Sparks exploded from the consul as the heat fried circuits and burned threw wires.

"Emergency Beacon sent." The computer informed him right before it to blew up in a shower of sparks and smoke.

Amidst all the chaos, the young woman slept on.

The light that had surrounded her a few moments ago was now gone.

The magnetic field protected her from anything that blew off the Computer consul as it kept her sleeping form suspended over the glowing platform.

Swindle braced him self in the pilots seat as the ground came rushing at him. 

Praying to Primus that there would be pieces of him big enough to pickup after this was done and over with.

To be continued...

* * *

There we go Sorry for the boreing chapter but I stalled there for a bit. Things will pick back up in the next chapter.

P.S. Hey People I have come up with a crazy Idea... I may or may not work but ..Here goes... If you have a suggestion of something you would like to see Jen go threw. Let me know I might just put it in the story... Even if I don't get any Ideas the story will continue! Thank you much... Shadow.

I need air, I need water, I need reviews! 

This is Shadow signing out...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last time on Stranded…_**

"Forward Thrusters offline." the Computer informed in its usual calm tone.

The infuriated Decepticon cursed out loud as he tried to compensate for the loss of the thrusters that would slow the shuttles decent.

The ship rattled and shook as it fell threw the atmosphere.

"Computer send out Emergancy beacon." Swindle shouted as he prepped for a crash landing.

Sparks exploded from the consul as the heat fried circuits and burned threw wires.

"Emergancy Beacon sent" the computer Informed him right before it to blew up in a shower of sparks and smoke.

amidst all the chaos the young woman slept on, the light that had surrounded her a few moments ago was now gone.

The magnetic field protected her from anything that blew off the Computer consul as it kept her sleeping form suspended over the glowing platform.

Swindle braced him self in the pilots seat as the ground came rushing at him.

Praying to primus that there would be pieces of him big enough to pick up after this was done and over

with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Present…_**

When the shuttle hit the ground dark red soil sprayed heaven ward.

Anything that wasn't secured became air born as the ship plowed in to the soft terra firma.

The left wall tore away as the wing was ripped from the main body of the shuttle .

The vessel plowed nose first into the foreign planet.

After what seemed like eternity of sliding the ship came to a halt

After every thing settled, the only sound at the crash site was the soft hiss as the ship sizzled threw the thick plant life on the planets surface.

Several Minutes later...

A dark humanoid figure slipped cautiously threw the hole in the side of the ship.

Dark Green orbs gazed at the strange object that had fallen from the sky and landed in his back yard.

The being stood around 7 1/2 feet tall with a slim build and light Green skin.

Vine like hair framed a narrow face.

His eyes narrowed when they landed on a glowing sphere that held a dark figure in it's center.

He reached out to touch the glowing object only to jump back as the light flickered and went out.

Allowing the sphere to crash on to the ground before him and burst open.

The being walked up and peered down at the strange creature that now lay before him.

It was small, built almost like his kinds females only more fragile looking.

Thin yellow vines grew from her head and her skin was white instead of Green those of his kind normally had.

The figure waved his hand in a beckoning motion towards the strange creature.

A Few seconds later thick vines crept in to the ship and lifted the small creature from the shattered sphere.

ShaTek Climbed on to the vines and knelt whispering to it words in an Ancient language as the Plants retreated from the downed vessel.

He watched as another vessel this one bigger landed not far away, a few more words left his mouth as the vines whisked them away before being detected.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sparks flew now and then as broken wires and conduits surged with residual energy.

Steam rose from the cooling hull plates, as Swindle came back on-line.

Pulling him self out from under what was left of the computer and main view screen, he got to his feet.

Swindle's internal systems reported minor damage as he assessed the ship what was left of the ship anyway…

"Scrap metal is all it was good for now." He muttered.

Just as he began to turn the sound of a cannon charging froze him in his tracks.

"Just like you huh?" Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Swindle let air hiss threw his vents.

"Just trying to make a living as always Magnus." The Mech replied rising his hands.

" Like always it's the illegal way." Came another voice from behind him as the large red and Blue Mech placed his arms in restraints.

"I try my best to please Prowl." Came the snaky reply.

"Lets go we got a cell with your name on it." Magnus said as he led the smaller Mech towards his ship.

"Hey, Hey lets deal here. " Swindle remarked

"I'm not going to fall for the scorpinock bit again Swindle so don't even try…"

"What have we here? " prowl asked as he stood from the pile of rubble that was once the main computer.

The black and white mech held a damaged data pad in his hand.

"Hey that's mine!" Swindle shouted as he tried to jerk out of Magnus's grip.

"Not any more it isn't. I think Prime would like to have a look at this."

Swindle growled as he tried to escape Ultra Magnus's grip once more before he was shoved in to a detention cell.

xxxxxxxxx

The first thing Jen noticed when she awoke was that she was laying in warm liquid.

"Did I fall asleep in the bath tub again?" She asked her self.

The young woman took a deep breath, and sighed at the pleasant sent in the air.

"Thank God I was starting to think it wasn't just some God awful nightmare...Hmm I wonder where Jake is.." she thought to her self.

Taking another deep breath she paused . "No… I don't have any candles that give off the kind of sent… God Please don't let it be real…"

The air was thick with humidity with it was the sent of Flowers and rich earth.

Jen slowly opened her eyes slowly and Gazed up at an unfamiliar wooden ceiling.

Sorrow filler her heart as she realized that this was indeed reality…

She had to clench her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

Light streamed down from several strangely shaped windows catching particals of dust making it look like fairy dust was being sprinkled over the pool.

Vines and Leaves decorated the walls and ceiling.

The place had a calming and peaceful aura to it almost like that of a kind grandmother's house yet it did nothing to ease the ach in her heart.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

Jen looked down at the Liquid and blinked, what ever she was laying in it wasn't water…

It almost looked like Liquid amber, thick and yellow.

Roots under the surface had formed a small shelf in the middle of the pool that served as the soft bed she was laying on.

Jen's gaze snapped to her right as Vines parted revealing an arched door way.

Two Tall slim beings walked threw.

Jen nearly cried out in pain as she leapt out of the strange liquid trying to get to the other side of the room as one of the beings reached the pools edge.

The other stood back and tended the vines.

Stars danced before her eyes as Pain shot threw her head and back.

Jen was caught in Mid leap as Vines shot out of the pool and wrapped them selves gently around Jens waist and arms, drawing her back in to the amber pool.

"Let Go!" She hissed as she struggled against the plants hold ignoring the twinge of pain from her back.

Jen froze as one of the beings pressed a cool green hand against her cheek.

It had crossed the pool on a path of roots that hadn't been there before.

"Be at Peace." A Melodic feminine Voice whispered in to her mind.

"You will come to no harm here.."

A tingling sensation swept threw Jens body as she was set back in to the pool.

As soon as her body was submerged into the liquid all pain vanished.

"Who-what are you, what do you want?"

The one touching her face gave her a gentle smile.

"We are the ShaTara I am called ShaNell. Rest now, Mother Tara will heal your injuries. When you awake your questions will be answered."

Jens eyelid became heavy.

"But… I'm not tired…" She muttered as she slipped in to a deep sleep.

xxxxxxx

When Jen awoke the second time she was greeted by a Green narrow face and large brown eyes.

"Ah!"

"Ai" They both cried.

The green alien girl leapt back as Jen scrambled further into the pool only to slip off her shelf and into the deeper part of the pool.

Large vines curled around her small form and brought her back up as she fought to swim towards the surface.

Jen coughed and sputtered the bitter tasting liquid out of her mouth as the vines set her on the edge of the pool.

Beside her the Green girl was rolling on the floor laughing or what Jen assumed to be laughter, it sounded more like sharp barks then laughter.

"Yeah yeah Laugh it up little green giant." Jen muttered under her breath.

Jen realized the pain in her back and head was completely gone, not even the slightest twinge could be felt anywhere in her body.

She looked up from the girl on the floor as the person from before…ShaNell walked in to the room and gave the girl a stern look.

The girl jumped to her feet and bowed before rushing out of the room.

Jen took a step back as the Giant woman walked towards her.

The alien woman stopped and held out a strand looking device.

It looked like one of those earrings that wrapped around the ear instead of going threw the hole in the lobe.

It was made out of twisted Vines and a small droplet of amber.

The woman motioned for her to take it, pulling back her thick Green hair to show that she wore one of her own wrapped around her pointed ear.

The vines held it in place with the Amber placed inside her ear.

Jen looked at the woman and device warily

"Well… They haven't tried anything yet…" She thought to her self as she walked over and picked up the device.

Looking up the Alien woman smiled down at her and gave her a slight nod.

Jen wrapped the thing around her ear and placed the smaller end of the Droplet in her ear…

No sooner had she done this pain pierced her skull as the droplet slipped deeper into her ear canal and down her throat.

Jen fell to her knees and clutched at he neck and ear as she tried coughing up what ever was moving inside her throat.

The woman reached out and grabbed her shoulders holding her close until the pain faded to a slight throb.

"I am sorry about that but it had to be done so we could communicate with on another."

Jen looked up surprised at hearing ShaNell's voice.

The taller woman smiled at her and let go of her shoulders.

"We could not continue with the mind speech because it is harm full to most species after a long period of time and it is very tiring."

Jen nodded slightly as ShaNell helped her to her feet.

Jen noticed she couldn't talk all that came out was a weird squawking sound.

ShaNell smiled down at her. "Don't worry, after a few seconds your throat will be ready for speech once more. What I gave you is kind of like a Translator."

Jen nodded in understanding as she dusted her self off not that it helped any…

She was still soaking wet from her swim in the amber pool.

"Come I believe there is some one who wishes to see you. After that we will get you some thing to wear."

Jen followed the taller woman out of what looked like a Giant tree and into a huge forest.

The young woman gazed upward in awe as hundreds of people walked to and fro.

Some of them walked on the ground while others walked gracefully among the trees branches.

The very air around them seemed to vibrate with life.

The wind spun around the two as they walked under the canopy of the largest trees Jen had ever seen.

All the trees around her had holes in their trunks that people moved in and out of and yet the trees showed no ill effects.

in fact they seemed to thrive.

The alien woman lead Jen to what looked like a garden filled with Strange flowers, both large and small and In any color imaginable grew along the path.

Some even seemed to stretch and reach out to the woman as they passed.

Now and The Sha Nell would pause and Caress one of them.

"Wow.. This place is amazing!"

Jen closed her eyes and reached out with her soul and brushed against an Ancient presence and delighted in the strong firm yet caring presence..

When she opened her eyes to see the older woman gazing at her in shock.

"What was that you just did?!"

Jen blanched. "What do you mean, You felt that?!"

The woman nodded "Of course. All of our people can reach out and embrace the mother planet. But only the Elders are able to do so, so strongly. Never ever has anyone from the outside been able to do it.."

Jen blushed "I've been able to do it since I was little. I can fell anything around me that's alive."

The other woman paused for a moment. "I believe it would be best if you where to see the elders about this. It is an amazing gift, perhaps they will teach you how to strengthen it."

"That'd be cool." Jen replied.

ShaNell Gave jen a strange look. "It is not cold in the Elders chambers, it is quiet warm actually"

Jen blinked "Erm..Never mind. Where I come from Cool can be used as a figure of speech. In other words... Good. If some thing is cool it's good."

The alien woman just nodded and continued walking. "Your world seems like a such a strange place."

Jen Chuckled sadly as she followed her to a bench with another green person sitting on it. "Yeah…"


	6. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
